


Loving You Is Easy

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [3]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Valery takes care of Derick while he's sick, and Derick falls even deeper in love.





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did decide to just slash it in half. So it ended up being drabble sized! >~<
> 
> But, I'm pretty happy with it. It's 100% fluff, and these two are officially my favorite couple. 💕
> 
> Next up for this cute couple: Exhibitionism! xD
> 
> Enjoy the sweetness for now though!

“I'm sorry you have to see me like this.” Derick apologizes, again. Valery laughs softly where he's stirring a pot of soup in Derick's small kitchen.

 

“Derick, I've already told you, I don't mind. I'm glad you called. I would have been even more worried if I hadn't come over. I knew you had nothing in your fridge.” Valery gives Derick a wry smile. Derick gives a sheepish smile.

 

“I had quick stuff-”

 

“Canned beans and microwavable pizzas are not going to help you get better.” Valery cuts in. Derick pouts from his place on the couch while Valery busies himself with scooping a bowl of the steaming soup and adding a few crackers to the plate underneath it before grabbing a sports drink from the yellow bag on the counter and bustling into the living room. Derick is propped up on the loveseat and wrapped tightly in a violet colored blanket. Valery smiles, amused, even as Derick shivers and wraps the blanket even tighter.

 

Valery sits on the edge of the coffee table and places the food next to him before leaning in to press his forehead to Derick's. He hums softly before pulling away and cracking the top open on the blue sports drink. 

 

“It feels like the medicine is helping, but you need to stay hydrated, Der.” Valery comments as he holds the bottle up to Derick's slightly chapped lips. The bigger man smiles, like he always does when Valery calls him cute nicknames. He sips at the blue liquid for a minute before Valery pulls it away and recaps it. Derick smiles as Valery fusses over the soup, explaining the ingredients and their health benefits, like Derick would honestly complain about anything Valery made.

 

“It's still a little hot, so,” Valery blows on the spoonful of soup before carefully feeding it to Derick, and even though his stomach is churning and his head feels packed with cotton, Derick can't stop smiling. He hasn't felt this cared for since he moved away from home. 

 

Eating the soup takes a while, between Valery blowing gently on every bite and Derick having to stop a few times to have a coughing fit, but eventually the soup is gone and Valery is snuggling against Derick's chest, the empty soup bowl and spoon forgotten on the end table. Derick is worried Valery will fall off the edge at any time, even with his arm wrapped firmly around Valery's waist. It's a small couch, and he's a big man, but Valery doesn't seem to care as he presses his nose against Derick's throat and hums softly.

 

“This is nice.” He murmurs, and Derick has to agree. Work has kept them both so busy they really hadn't had much time for another date, let alone time to be able to just snuggle each other like this. So he presses his nose into the crown of Valery's hair and takes advantage of every minute he can get.

 

\---

 

When he wakes up hours later, Valery is quietly cleaning his apartment. The lilac haired man is singing softly to himself as he sweeps the tiled floor in the kitchen before moving to spray and wipe down the counter tops. Derick smiles, eyes still heavy with sleep, before repositioning. He loves this- having Valery in his home. Having Valery treat his home like his  _ own _ . 

 

Derick would love it more than anything if he could always wake up to this, and fall asleep with Valery in his arms. Is two weeks of dating too soon to propose? Probably. He forces his fever drunk brain to shut up, because now is definitely not the time.

 

Valery moves to the refrigerator and begins rifling through the groceries he had brought over and Derick's lips curl once more as he lets the warmth in his chest lull him back to sleep.

 

Maybe moving in together would be a good first step?


End file.
